I think I just might like you
by liccklewritergirllyy
Summary: What if Lily and James had been best friends from a young age? Find out how not all flowers smell nice and how James knew how to charm a lady from just three years of age. "You told me you're a flower, and flowers smell good. You do too." & how Lily always has an answer for everything! "Well that can't always be true. Petunia smells horrible and she's also a flower!"
1. Beach Buddies

**Hi guys, I've decided to edit the story in order to improve it! I hope you enjoy this story ****_I Think I Just Might Like You ! _****Please leave me a review with your feedback. I'd really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I'd like to, but I don't. So we might as well just get on with the story! :'D**

**Chapter 1: Beach Buddies**

A small girl sat happily on the beach as she made herself a sandcastle. The girl was only a youngster at an age of about three years old. She had her red hair into two pigtails, although strands of hair still escaped in the wind, framing her petite face. Smiling to herself, she grabbed her green bucket full of sand and carefully placed it upside down on the beach. As she patted the top of the bucket with a matching green spade, she removed the bucket and admired her handiwork. Catching her off guard, another small boy with hazel blue eyes, an uncontrollable mass of black hair and glasses appeared behind her.

"They match your eyes," the little boy told her grinning, "the bucket and spade are the same colour as your eyes."

"So?" The little girl appeared confused of this information.

"I think it's a beautiful colour. I think we should be friends. My daddy says you shouldn't speak to strangers though. So who are you?" The little boy pondered, looking at the other young girl.

"You're a stranger to me though. If I tell you my name, will you tell on me to my daddy and mummy? Petunia always tells on me." The little girl looked upset, looking around for her mother, father and sister.

"No, friends don't tell on each other. EVER!" The little boy assured the worried red-head.

"Then I'm Lily Evans! My mummy and daddy say they named me that because they like flowers. My sister is named Petunia. That's a flower too -" Lily babbled, however cut off midsentence as the little boy leaned forward and sniffed Lily's hair.

"What on earth are you doing?" Lily mumbled, leaning away from the little boy.

"Smelling you. You told me you're a flower, and flowers smell good. You do too."

"Well that can't always be true. Petunia smells horrible and she's a flower too. She uses too much of mummy's perfume. She broke a bottle of mummy's most expensive perfume and blamed it on me. Only mummy knew she lied!"

"That's a horrible thing to do! Maybe we should prank her? See, my name is James Potter and I'm the best prankster in the whole wide world!" James told Lily, taking an instant dislike to the young girl's sister.

_Lily and James stayed close friends throughout their childhood. They soon developed a friendship full of love, wonder and protection. The friendship had brought out both of their protective instincts. Like the time a little boy stole Lily's bucket and spade off her, and James had told him off. The time when another girl had pushed James over, and Lily had pushed her over to return the favour! That day on the beach had started the friendship. The troublesome two both pranked Petunia, and got their own back on the 'stinky' flower. They buried the bitter girl in the sand when she was asleep, and then to wake her up threw a bucketful of water on the young girl. Of course they got into trouble, and ended up in 'timeout' in the tent on the beach. Who cares though when you're in timeout with your brand new, amazing best friend?_


	2. What is a wizard?

**Chapter 2: What's a wizard?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :'(**

James had never _exactly _understood what being a wizard meant. He knew from a young age that his mummy and daddy were magical. He knew they could do spells, he knew they had magical jobs and he knew about his daddy's magical clock. It was an amazing cloak… an invisibility cloak. He had always loved the cloak, he'd sneak out of bed at night with his teddy wolf 'moony' and just marvel at the cloak. He loved the cloak, he loved magic. He soon began to learn that magic was special, but also limited to a small number of people. Not everyone was magical, and that's when a gutted James realized that Lily may in fact not be magical at all. She may not possess magical powers – but James was always enchanted by the small girl's beauty. Her red hair was always silky and smooth, and her mum had become very good at hair styling. Every time James saw Lily, her hair would be styled in a different way. James of course, would complement Lily on these styles. Lily would always grin and say, "You must be a special guy then; my mummy told me that guys are stupid, and are never able to complement a girl properly. She says they normally don't notice if a girl changes her outfit, even if she changes her outfit hundreds of times." Lily was dead special to James, so when his mummy and daddy told him at six years of age more details about magic and Hogwarts he was upset. They were extremely surprised their son was upset. They both thought James had always loved magic. However when James explained that if when he was eleven and he left to go to Hogwarts for months on end, he wouldn't see his Lily. His mother and father had just smiled at each and told him, "Though miles may lie between us, we're never far apart, for friendship doesn't count the miles, it's measured by the heart. James, sweetie do you not see? You and Lily are best friends, if you _really really love each other, you will stay friends no matter what."_ James had pondered this new information. Lily Billy had told him once before '_Jamie, you're my bestest friend in the whole entire universe'_. Hell, it had warmed his little heart, and made his blue eyes as fresh as the bright blue sky. When he was eleven, he knew he'd have to leave his Lil, so even though he was so damn excited to go to Hogwarts, he was hoping the time between now and then would slow down… _because at the moment, time seemed like a ticking time bomb._

James and Lily were sitting together on the park when they were both eight years old. James was pushing his Lily on the swing.

"James… you've pushing me too high!" Lily screamed at him, horror on her face.

"Nonsense Lil, you're such a girl!" James yelled back and carried on pushing her. The swing went higher and higher, until Lily started sobbing. In a flutter of panic, James slowed down the swing. "I'm sorry Lil," he whispered, taking her into his arms and hugging her, "I'm such a git." Lily shrugged; it was her way of accepting the apology. "Hey, where did you learn the word git?" Lily asked, now completely forgetting what had just happened.

"I heard mummy call it daddy last night. He came home late after having too much firewhiskey. Mummy said he was 'smashed'. How can he be smashed though Lily? I saw him this morning and he was all in one piece." James told Lily confused.

"Did you say it was last night?" Lily asked, and James nodded, "well if it was late, maybe your mummy was just confused. She was probably just tired. I'd be tired if I had to put up with you all day." Lily muttered, only to notice James's evil grin appear on his face. "You'd be tired if you had to put up with me all day? You're going to pay for that!" James yelled, as James chased Lily around the park. James started to tickle Lily, until tears of laughter had begun to appear on her face.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Lily shrieked through her laughter. "Will you stop if I show you something cool?"

James nodded, "Go on then Lily Billy, show me! You can't back out now!"

Lily showed James the palm of her hand and placed a flower onto it, to his delight and shock the flower's petals started opening and closing. It looked beautiful to James, and this showed her best friend, that she indeed did have a magical ability.

"Lil, I can't tell you until I'm sure, but on your eleventh birthday… you will understand how special you are." James told a confused Lily. Lily just agreed to wait until that day, but she felt it. That day she felt the excitement in her veins, the magic in her veins. _Hogwarts was always going to be Lily's destiny._


	3. Snape, Birthdays and Hogwarts

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3: Snape, Birthdays & Hogwarts

Lily had always awaited the day that her Jamie had told her about. He'd told her that her eleventh birthday would be a magical day. _Magical in all senses._ He'd told her she'd find out how special she was. Lily never had much confidence though, and she didn't find herself special at all. She found herself plain and boring. To James she could never be boring though. She was perfect in all senses, but seeing his best friend without any confidence had always made him very protective of her. She still remembered when this guy called 'Severus Snape' had pushed her over when she was up the park. She was only nine, terrified until James turned up. His friend Bellatrix had wanted to go on the swing, and before Lily could even think about moving… he'd pushed her over. Crying and without a deep jagged cut on her knee. She'd really tried not to let the tears flow; after all she didn't want to be considered a _baby _did she? Snape had noticed though and Lily while Bellatrix just pushed past her and placed her bottom on the swing.

"I can't believe you made me come here Severus. It's too common; all the people here are filthy." She had mumbled.

"Big baby… that's all you are. Bellatrix wanted the swing; you were supposed to get off straight away. Don't leave your superiors waiting." Snape laughed, roughly grabbing Lily's arm and a dangerous glint in his eyes. Lily had been so scared, she knew James was meant to meet her at the park soon, but his time keeping had never been the best. He was already ten minutes late. Fortunately though he had arrived, and the boy looking fuming.

"Get off my Lily!" James yelled, barging up to James and releasing her from Snape's grip.

"Your Lily? You actually like this cry baby?" Snape asked, his face mocking James. _He really should of known better. Let's just say, when a really angry lad approaches you, and his face is bright red from anger… you should keep away and definitely NOT mock them. _

Lily had stepped behind James, just wanting his protection and love. That was always it, Lily had always loved him. _Love. Love was something James and Lily would grow up and experience someday… sometimes the gap between friendly love and real love, can hurt. No matter what though, Lily and James always had some kind of love for each other. _That day though, Snape had got angry, and the only thing that stopped him kicking his head in, was a small tap on his shoulder and a young girl whispering, "_Please James, can we go home_." James had nodded, grabbed the young girl's hand but not before glaring at Bellatrix and Severus Snape and saying four words, "Never touch her again." He'd been so sweet, he'd took her back to his house and got his mother to clean up her cuts. Lily didn't understand at the time, but his mother had secretly used magical medicine, stopping the poor girl having to go through even more pain and discomfort. He'd been so nice and so apologetic; he'd been so guilty for turning up late. It had warmed little Lily's heart to know how much he cared for her, and she always knew she'd be alright in life… as long as she had James Potter.

On Lily's 11th birthday she screamed, jumping out of her bed. Normally she hated getting up early. She hated having to leave the warmth of her bed, and the comfort of her fluffy pillows. She had always despised the saying 'the early bird catches the worm'. She always thought, _'No the bird wouldn't catch the worm. A sensible worm would still be in bed at that time.' _Of course her mother and father would chuckle at her, before realising their daughter was indeed not getting out of bed and tell her 'to get out of bed or she would be banned from TV time'. Anyway, today Lily didn't care about getting up early, today was going to be special, and her best friend had promised it. _A promise is a promise and a promise can't be broken. _She had run down stairs in her spotty jammies and slippers and straight down to the kitchen where her mother was making her eggy bread. Her favourite breakfast food. Her father and sister were already eating their grub.

"Happy Birthday darling," her mother had grinned, "All your presents are on the kitchen table. He's your eggy bread. Hurry up and eat it… and then you can open your gifts." Lily practically snatched the plate of eggy bread off her mother, demolishing the food and quickly finishing it off. Her family had also finished their breakfast by then.

"Open your gifts then Lily Billy." Her father grinned. She didn't even wait for him to finish the sentence. She ripped the birthday paper off the first gift, and enclosed found an outfit perfect to wear for her birthday. A maroon skirt and a white lacy top. She also had a pair of baige tights, and a matching baige cardigan.

"Gee, thanks mum!" Lily smiled happily, as she read the label - _To my sweet Lily, Happy Birthday_ _my beautiful grown up girl._

Lily felt so grown up at the moment, her mums label appearing to confirm it. Next she opened her fathers present, _to my youngest, I love you. Have a great day. Your daddy._ She wondered what her father would get her, and was so happy when she received the gift. A beautiful necklace was in a gift box, a silver necklace with four letters. It spelt out 'Lily'. The little girl found it beautiful.

"I love it! It's beautiful!" Lily grinned, her face lighting up like the lights on a tree at Christmas.

Lily looked at the last parcel from her sister. Petunia had begun to be even more bitter with her sister lately. She looked at the label –_Lily, from Petunia. _No sweet message, just practical. Always the same old Petunia. She opened the present to find a makeup set, she went to thank her sister, and only got a small smile in return.

"Thank you everyone, I love all my gifts!" Lily said once more. Soon the whole family stopped dead. An owl appeared at the window and Lily's dad went to fetch it. A letter was soon placed in its mouth. Time seemed to slow down, as the whole family gawped her Lily. Lily found out such special news… she was a witch, and she was going to a magical place called Hogwarts. With a gasp little realised this was what James was on about. Was he going with her? Lily gave a gasp of happiness, while Petunia gave a gasp of shock.

After quickly getting dressed, and her shocked mother had curled the young girl's hair. Lily decided she needed to see her best friend and started running to James's house. Her parents were delighted, but her sister disgusted. Lily had other things to worry about though. When he opened the door to his house, she grinned at him.

"Happy Birthday beautiful," James told her, passing her a present. She passed him the crumbled up letter in her hands in exchange. Lily let a gasp of delight out as she opened her present – a photograph of the both laughing on the beach when they were little. _Only it was moving._ James also let out a gasp as he read Lily's letter – he was right. His best friend was going to Hogwarts with him. _"Lily, welcome to the world of magic. We're both going Hogwarts."_


	4. Tears & Diagon Alley!

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and no I don't own anything! **

**Chapter 4: Tears & Diagon Alley**

Lily had found the whole experience surreal. She still couldn't believe the letter she had received from Hogwarts, and seemed to think the whole think a hoax. She had asked James several times if he had planned the entire thing, after all he had told her all those years ago when she was a little girl, 'See, my name is James Potter and I'm the best prankster in the whole wide world!' He had introduced himself from the start as something brilliant… and gosh he lived up to those standards. James this time clearly was telling the truth. No lies, no games. Just the truth. She knew this because he _pinky promised _her that he wasn't lying to her. It may have sounded childish to other people, but when James made her a pinky promise, he meant it. Lily had taught him the importantance of such a promise all those years ago, and they still used it at eleven years of age.

On the morning James promised her to take her to get her school supplies for Hogwarts, she groggily climbed out her bed, got washed and dressed and scrambled over to her wardrobe. She wanted to look nice, and James had said that although his family do wear magical cloaks sometimes… he would wear muggle clothing with Lily. Lily really appreciated his friendship and loyalty. She picked out a white blouse, her Lily necklace, a pink skirt and a pair of boots. She had used soft rollers in her hair overnight, so all she had to do was remove them and then add her make-up. She didn't use much make-up, and it made her heart flutter when James told her she didn't need it anyway. After she was completely ready, she picked up her bag and waited in the living room with her mother, father and Petunia for James. Petunia just glared at her, and she appeared even more annoyed with her than normal. Her mother and father were going to visit relatives today, and said that they would leave as soon as they know Lily was safely with James. James however, was still not very good with time keeping. Probably gelling his hair. She could see her mother and father pacing around the room and sighed.

"If you need to go – then go. Honestly I don't mind… and Petunia's still here for a while. So just go." Lily told them, adding Petunia in to get them onside. Not that Lily wanted to be left alone with Petunia – that was more dangerous than being alone.

"I don't know… the babysitter doesn't get here for another twenty minutes… Petunia is only a couple years older than you Lily." Her mother mithered. "We're going to wait." As soon as the babysitter turned up, her mother and father rushed off, not before kissing both their children on the cheek.

Lily didn't bother mentioning to her mother how rubbish their babysitter was. She told them she needed to call her boyfriend, and she didn't have enough credit on her phone. So she went and used the house phone – no need to ask. She left Lily and Petunia in a room together – alone. Lily could feel the tension radiating across the room.

"Lily," Petunia muttered making Lily look up in hope, "I hope you know what a freak you are! You're abnormal. Strange. Why do you think I've always been so bitter towards you? I knew from the start… I had to keep away. I wouldn't bother coming back at Christmas if I were you. That way my new boyfriend Vernon can eat with us. If you know what's best for you… you'll stay there. You've turned too strange to look back now." Petunia muttered and Lily stared at her before tears started leaking out of her eyes.

"You're crying now? Cry baby! Can't you handle it Lily?" Petunia said mocking Lily, getting in her face.

"Leave… leave me al…o...ne Petunia." Lily sobbed.

Petunia let out a loud bitter laugh, before shocking Lily with her next action. Before Lily could comprehend what was happening, Petunia had outstretched her hand and smacked Lily across the face. Lily's cheek red, and tears running down her face. She let out a gasp and chocked out a sob. The doorbell rang, and Lily run off not even bothering to tell the babysitter she was leaving. As she answered the door, she collapsed into her friends arms. James.

"What happened Lily?" James asked, cupping her red cheek.

"Petunia… said I'm a freak. She slapped me, and said I shouldn't come home for Christmas." Lily sobbed.

"I'll kill her!" James said, angrily cursing Petunia.

"No… please let's just go." Lily whispered.

"I can't Lily… it makes me so angry!" James whispered. Lily just gave him and look, and he gave in. They both left for Diagon Alley along with James's parents. James clutching onto Lily the whole way.

_Lily knew he'd always protect her. _

James soon managed to calm Lily down – but not himself. Petunia had always made him so angry, because he hated seeing how she destroyed his best friend. Lily always refused to fight back, and that hurt him even more. Lily had so much bravery and courage, and would always stand up for what she believed in. Except for when it involved Petunia and that broke his heart. James, his parents and Lily had reached a pub called The Leaky Cauldron by Taxi. James had been so in awe of Lily's father's car that he had begged his parents to try out mugggle vehicles too. So they converted magical money into muggle money and took a taxi and decided they would head their via the Leaky Cauldron rather than the floo network or apparition. Although his father had grumbled several times saying, "The floo network would be so much easier." As they arrived at the inn, James explained to Lily that all muggles could see the inn, but only wizards and witches could see Diagon Alley. The place they would get all their stuff from. Lily watched in wonder as James's parents tapped a brick wall in the inn five times, which lead into Diagon Alley. A high street bustling with shoppers searching for school supplies. Lily had such an amazing day, and it gave her a taster of what was to come. She'd firstly converted her muggle money in Gringotts, and then they happily demolished an ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Lily had a mint chocolate chip ice cream, and James had a strawberry ice cream. By the end of the day, they had their books from Flourish and Blotts, their robes from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and their wands from Ollivanders. They decided to head home via the floo network, and Lily found the experience strange but amazing. When they were back at James's house they sat on the floor admiring their wands. Lily had a 10¼ willow wand and James had an 11" mahogany wand. Lily grinned at James, finally realising the whole experience was real.

"James, this is really happening isn't it? We're going to Hogwarts!" Lily shrieked, hugging her best friend. James just nodded, hugging her back. His heart warming at the thought of the future adventures to come with Lily.


	5. The Platform!

**Hey guys! I'm like the happiest person in the world right now! You guys are epic! Thanks for the reviews, following & adding this story to your favourites! Thanks for adding me to your favourite author list! So basically, I want to shout out to some people! *Cheers to... Chloe the hybrid, crustyplpotato, LittleMissCracker12, hungergamesgirlforever, snowbeam12 and ProudToBePotterhead for reviewing the last chapter! You've all made me so happy & smiley! Sorry I haven't updated for a couple days, sadly I probably won't update for another week at least after this chapter. This is because next week I have some GCSE's and some more coming up later this month. **

Lily had been so inspired by the trip to Diagon Alley, her heart pounding rapidly ever since. At the thought of Hogwarts, she would get so enthusiastic and excitable. Whenever James would tell her about it, she would happily giggle and clap her hands in excitement. James would have to calm down the young girl, the girl he had always admired and always loved. He was so damn excited too though, this was what he thought would never happen. He'd thought the girl he'd always loved was a muggle… but she was so magical. So special. His Lily Evans.

Finally the day Lily had been hoping for had arrived, and soon it was time to leave for Hogwarts. However the excitement had begun to exit her body, and was soon replaced by fear. Fear she wouldn't be accepted. Fear she wouldn't be loved. Lily had never told anyone, but unlike James she had to go to a muggle school. She had never told him how she'd been bullied and ridiculed. Made to feel like she was nothing, insecure. Her red hair to him was blooming amazing. He loved how soft and silky it was… he'd play with it for hours on end. Not many guys could braid hair… but he could and she didn't understand how he knew how to do it. He just would just softly smile and jokingly tell her to 'mind her own beeswax' whilst softly tapping her on the nose. Lily would grin, momentarily distracted, however once when she asked him… he told her it was just natural. Every part of her to him seemed so amazing… and it seemed like he just knew what to do. She was so naturally beautiful… and it seemed like nature wanted to glorify it. The kids at school didn't like it though, and they'll call her all sorts of names. Hell! Her life had been miserable. She didn't tell James though because he'd get mad. Sometimes she found him too protective, but never suffocating. She just didn't have much self-confidence left from all of the bad past experiences. James had noticed her saddening mood, her glum face. She'd just lied and told him she'd got into trouble at school for not completing her homework. Like Lily would ever forget to do that. So on the morning she was meant to leave for Hogwarts, of course she was a little apprehensive. Her face seemed to get paler and paler, and her hands begun to start sweating. She'd awoke early, so she'd have time to make herself look nice. As much as she hated it, she knew that first appearances counted for everything… not what was inside. Maybe except for James… her bodyguard, her best friend. She'd quickly ran to the bathroom, and got herself washed and dressed. Although she knew she'd have to change into her robes when she got there… she still wanted to look nice. This is the girl that had lost all faith in herself, wouldn't leave the bedroom until she looked perfect and never would let herself have a lazy day. Bullies upset her, and James didn't understand why Lily had become so damn reserved. Soon she picked out a pretty floral dress, and a pair of beige tights. She put her hair into a French braid, and spent ages putting her make-up on. Her mask on that hid any pain she felt, that hid her hurt… and that surely kept James from questioning her hurt?

James had woken up late, and after quickly showering and getting dressed in his casual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, he gelled his hair and grabbed his case. He'd demolished the eggs his mother had made him for breakfast, and then headed to platform 9 ¾. He soon spotted Lily, who along with her parents was trying to face her fears and muster the strength to run through the wall. They obviously thought James had been teasing him. He noticed how sad Lily looked and sighed. James didn't understand why Lily had become so down lately. She was excitable whenever Hogwarts was mentioned… but mentioning all the new people they'd meet – she'd look so sad. He wondered if she thought he'd meet a new best friend. James wondered if she really could think something so stupid such as that! Maybe Lily thought he was stupid… they he didn't notice the change in her. She seemed so vulnerable, yet she'd stand up for her friends. It would hurt him that she didn't seem to give a damn when it was about herself. He'd step in of course, and stand up for his Lil. Nobody got away with upsetting her. As he jogged over to her, his parents trailing behind… he popped his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who Lils?" James asked softly, careful not to startle the poor girl _too much._

"A plonker called Potter?" Lily said cheerfully… well _she forced out a cheerful laugh. _

"No… a perfect prankster called Potter." James laughed, teasingly slapping her arm softly.

"You're making us look like right blooming idiots James!" Mr Evans mumbled. Whilst Mrs Evans nodded in agreement. He noticed Petunia didn't turn up… good because he would have ended up wanting to hit her, and he followed the rule of not hitting a girl.

"Why, don't you really believe me when I tell you all you have to walk through the wall?" James asked seriously, before practically chucking his case at his father and flinging Lily on his back and running through the wall onto the platform. Lily had been astounded, and as she kissed her parents goodbye… and James gave a cool but cheery goodbye to his parents… she couldn't help but smile… he'd look after her. As she latched onto his hand, she kept close to him… scared of all the scary slithering creeps walking around. As they found a compartment and sat down… _Lily cuddled close to her best friend. She'd been waiting for this moment for practically years._

**Sorry, Hogwarts will be next chapter instead… but I'm already having ideas come to me! Will be a long one next time I update, but first I have to get these exams out of the way. School, hey! :(**


	6. Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing, and the Sorting Hat Song lyrics I had to google. I just remember it being really cool and wanting to include it to make it realistic. Most of the words said by** **Professor McGonagall was actually used in the sorting. I just wanted it to be real! Thanks for the reviews, thanks to: awesome-sadist, crustyplpotato, Kerd 151, ProudToBePotterhead, Ivy000, Chloe the hybrid and snowbeam12 for reviewing the last chapter and anyone else who has followed, reviewed, previously added my story to their favourites or any other stuff like that! You're epic! Btw, tomorrow I'm going to slightly edit past chapters for grammar mistakes, and layout and stuff! **

**Chapter 6: Jealousy!**

Lily sighed as she sat next to James on the train, she didn't know what to expect of Hogwarts. The magic of course was undeniably great. It made her want to sing, shout and dance in pleasure. Although she didn't understand it, didn't mean she didn't want to be a part of it. Bullies really upset her; Lily only had one true friend – James.

"James, what if I'm not in Gryffindor? You said to me it's only for the brave… and I've never told you this before but… James, hell I'm not even got a fraction of strength in me like you do. You don't understand. I... I… I never told you before because I felt like I couldn't, but school, the muggle school I had to go to, well em…these girls really bullied me. They really hurt me, and they said… they said some nasty stuff. Jamie, I couldn't stand up for myself, I couldn't. That doesn't make me proud at all, I couldn't find one ounce of strength in me to fight back. I stood there and I cried. You know like that day when Snape was in the park with Bellatrix and he pushed me off the swing? It was like that. Only you weren't there to protect me James. So it wasn't alright at the end of the day." Lily told him, crumbling and sobbing. James felt anger; he loved Lily with all his heart. He couldn't understand where her fiery personality had gone. The one she'd had with him when they were alone. He sat there in shock, clenching his knuckles as he face seemed to turn almost red.

"Lily, sweetie. Why didn't you tell me? I could of –"  
"Could of done what James? Hit them? Used magic? I don't need you to get angry James; I had to deal with the pain!" Lily yelled, tears lashing out her eyes in anger, anger she had bottled up for so long sent in the direction of her best friend, it left her feeling ashamed. She couldn't help it though, soon she felt herself apologising.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just …" Lily felt her emotions as they jumbled up, as she struggled to pull herself together.

"It's fine Lily. I'm sorry, I can be too protective. Lil, I'd wrap you in cotton wool if I could!" James said, not realising this would indeed annoy Lily.

"James!" Lily said screaming, as she stormed out of the room, upset and teary. She couldn't understand it. Typically, she had bad luck. She bumped into Snape; she hadn't even known that he was a wizard. His hair as greasy as always.

"I don't want to hear another word alright? I'm sick to death of everyone treating me like dirt!" Lily whispered, although she had a dangerous edge to her voice.

"You are dirt that's why you mudblood filth-"Snape laughed, although he was cut off by a voice.

"Oi! Leave her alone." A tired but kind voice interrupted. A boy with sandy hair approached her, quickly whisking her away from a bad situation.

"Are you alright? I'm Remus Lupin. Who are you?"

"Lily Evans."

Lily had taken Remus hesitantly back to her compartment, she wasn't sure she actually wanted him there. He seemed like a nice guy and had got her out of trouble, but she wanted to make it up to James. She had gone a little overboard in her opinion. She felt a little jealous though, she knew Remus was kind… and he'd get on well with James. Then maybe James would forget her. Jealous lies in everybody, even the purest of hearts. Even Little Lily. She seemed so small, so tiny so frail – that she wouldn't be able to feel such a strong emotion. She felt it though, her protective streak of her best friend James. She wasn't a weakling. If she had to prove it then she would. Lily, she really could feel emotion, even for her tiny size. Although these bullies just seemed to knock it out of her, but deep and hidden was such fury, such strength inside of her. These people invading her friendship with James showed another side of her. Something she could do nothing about. Her jealous streak continued as a couple more boys seemed to follow them into the compartment.

"Sorry Lily, I met these guys earlier. I said they could come with us. You don't mind do you?" Remus asked unsure, he looked a little embarrassed at his forgetfulness; he didn't want to do anything Lily didn't want him to. Lily just nodded with a forced smile. She saw James, he looked stressed and he had his head in his hands.

"James, I'm sorry. I really am." Lily whispered.

"Me too Lil. I'm an idiot!" James grinned cockily at her, but Lily could see the truth in his voice – he was sorry. Truly sorry.

"Don't go telling the ladies that man! They'll have you wrapped round their little finger before you know it!" one of the lads said, his hair long, and his appearance casual. "I'm Sirius Black, that's Remus Lupin and the other guy is Peter Pettigrew."

"Pleasure. Lily is the only girl. You don't want to mess with her." James told them, and then her heart melted and her jealously subsided – slightly. She'd always have James – right?

When they were nearly at Hogwarts they all got dressed. Lily found someone else to get changed, while the lads dressed in the compartments. When she arrived back, she had her new uniform… although this time she tried to correct previous mistakes and made sure her uniform wasn't _too smart. _She had loosened her tie, rolled her long skirt up and rolled up the sleeves of her cardi. Although it didn't really matter about her sleeves when she had her cloak on, as they weren't visible. As they sat together in nervous silence, James learned towards Lily and whispered something.

"Lily, you'll be with Gryffindor. You are brave. Remus told me about Snape. He said you sounded dangerous, and you stood up to me. You just don't realise how amazing you are yet."

Lily just smiled, feeling unsure of her future at Hogwarts, still unsure what the meaning of the word _mudblood _was. When they arrived at the castle, James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the train, as their luggage would be transported by the teachers by magic. It made Lily feel lazy, but she guessed one _measly magic spell _wouldn't be _too much effort._ The castle was beautiful, and Lily's eyes were popping out at the sight of Hogwarts. Hagrid… the new gamekeeper called the first years in a rough voice, although some were scared. Lily figured he was nice, she just sensed something about him.

"Excuse me, sir. Is it scary? The sorting?" Lily asked, as she and the other three boys reached the front of the cue to the door.

"Sir? I like you! No, you'll be fine. You seem like a nice girl. The hat always knows best!" Hagrid told her, and James grinned from beside her. Lily had been told about the hat by James, who had been thinking about the sorting of houses many times before. They were sent across the like in boats like all the other first years and then rounded up near the entrance of the school. The students were shuffled quickly into Hogwarts and then into the great hall, although they struggled to take in their beautiful surroundings in just a few minutes. As all the students waited to be sorted, Lily sighed. She waited, until a hat was placed at the front of the hall. Dumbledore, the headmaster calling for an announcement.  
"Hello students, this is going to be another magical term here at Hogwarts. You are to not go into the Forbidden Forest. That is why it is Forbidden, I don't want any more disappearing students this year. First years, you will be sorted into one of four houses today. Minerva would you please tell the students more about the houses?"

"Well, the Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hugglepuff. Founded and named after Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Now the hat will sing its song!" Professor McGonagall told them, sternly but with a small smile on her face.

_Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Lily felt so nervous as the song went on and on. Did she have those characteristics? Daring? Nerve? She hoped the hat would think she did.

"Evans, Lily." Her name was called, the hat placed on her head and soon she was placed in Gryffindor. She felt over the moon and on top of the world! Sirius had already been placed in the house, and as she sat next to him… she felt the jealously seep again. As when Remus and Peter were placed in the house. Though when James found his placed in Gryffindor and sat down next to her at the table instead of the empty seat on the right next to Sirius…. She smiled. (Peter and Remus were sitting opposite) _You can't steal my friend. Although the jealously still seeps in. _

**Ok, so that's done! Hope you liked it!xxx**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, had exams and stuff, and still have more… so next time I update I will post a ridiculously long chapter to make up for any delays! Reviews are appreciated! Thank you! **


	7. Lola & Greasy Hair!

**So so sorry for taking so long, had so much to do and then the internet wouldn't work… :/ sorry! Anyway thanks for all the reviews and all of the support. Thanks to Ivy000, Chloe the hybrid, crustyplpotato, Kerd151 and QueenElizabeth3andCourtJeste r for reviewing the last chapter! Going to edit chapters so far soon to make sure they are their best! :D **

**Chapter 7: Lola and Greasy Hair!**

In our dreams we always picture ourselves being the star of the show. The person who saves the day and makes everything better. Try and create someone or something so much better than it actually is. Lily was just the same. She had always tried to create her own dream world for herself, and now she finally seemed to be in her dream world. Only, it had always been just her and James in her dreams. No Sirius, no Remus and definitely no Peter. He seemed a little strange to Lily, like a bully and Lily already knew a bully too well for her liking. After being sorted into Gryffindor Lily knew she'd be sharing a room with other girls rather than her Jamie. Taking a death breath as she prepared to head to her dorm. Although she left it until the very last minute to detach herself away from James, gripping onto his hand. Bullies would always appear in front of her when she was alone, and James seemed like her knight in shining armour, although she desperately wanted to rise up and defeat the bullies herself. She always enjoyed dreams, but fairy tales seemed a little stupid sometimes. Why couldn't of Cinderella just have told those ugly step sisters who was boss? Why did Snow White hide away from the wicked witch and not confront her? Why? Lily would always wonder this... Until she found her own personal baddies, and then she felt her own fiery spirit slip away. Now at Hogwarts she decided she needed to stand on her own feet, so as the new students were led to the dorm and past the Fat Lady she let go off James's hand. He looked upset for a minute, and sighed at his friend.

"I guess I'll have to leave you now Lily. I wish you could share a dorm with us. I mean what are we going to do... really? I'm eleven..." James mumbled, before blushing with embarrassment.  
"Yes. James, I'm going to do this. I'm going to go in there and meet some new people, but you'll always be my best friend." Lily told him, before panicking that he'd get the wrong message.  
"Lily, its fine. Just be yourself."  
Lily really tried to keep her best friend's words in her mind. So she sighed loudly, as she approached the stairs to the girl's dorm with caution. Each step seemed to signify her life, each step representing how she climbed a little closer to finding the real Lily. Cause this was it, the journey of her heart. She soon reached the top, nearly tumbling on a step before falling into the arms of another girl.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah... Are you excited?" Lily asked, smoothing herself off and the girl helped her steady herself.  
"Yeah! Look red, what's your name?" The girl asked, loud and proud.  
"Is that meant to be some kind of joke? I have red hair, so what? Jamie likes it!" Lily told the girl angrily, finally standing up for herself.  
"Jamie? Who's that, is he your boyfriend?"  
"No! Ewww, I'm eleven! Eleven!" Lily shrieked, eyeing the girl warily. "Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Lola, you?" "Lily. Lily Evans! Could we be friends?" Lily asked, clutching at hope of a friendship with the loud girl.  
"Sure thing kid. Now come on, we need to get the best beds." Lola told Lily, grasping her hand as they entered the dorm first. Running forward, they jumped and took the beds they liked for themselves - close together of course. It seemed like a good friendship was ahead. Close together for snacks, midnight chats... But Lily felt guilty, she'd been annoyed with James for befriending the others - yet she'd still make friends herself. That's the day she realised that it was alright. She could make friends, yet still make friends with others, but so could he. So she put on a brave face, as she unpacked and eyed up the other roommates. Lily didn't agree with judging people on their looks. Lola looked shy with her mousy brown hair tied into a high ponytail. She had a purple ribbon tied into her hair, and just a little makeup on. Lily had tried to tame her fiery hair for her first day at Hogwarts, but it had failed.

_Failed nearly as much as trying to tidy up James's rugged hair. Lily had watched in laughter many a times, as Mrs. Potter tried to tame her son's hair with a pot of gel. He looked so strange with gelled back hair, and Lily didn't like it... It didn't look like her best friend.. So of course she was pleased when his hair fought against the gel and came out on top. It just looked a little greasier than it had before the whole process had begun. Of course this had led her to tease him about his 'greasy hair' and James had snapped at her, telling her "at least my hair isn't stupidly red like yours". He hadn't meant to upset her, but when he saw her face crumple up, he had rushed towards her to put things right.  
"I'm sorry sweet, I didn't mean it in a nasty way... It was just... I thought you liked my hair and you called it greasy. I didn't mean what I said!" James had mumbled, pulling the girl into his arms.  
"My mummy says that you never say anything that you don't mean!" Lily had cried, remembering the time her parents had yelled at Petunia for calling Lily an idiot.  
"I didn't mean it... I really didn't Lil. Look I'm stupid. I mean my hair is greasy right? Even greasier than that kid from the park... Severus Snape!"  
"James, I forgive you. That must have hurt... Same level as that grease ball and his Bellatrix friend! Come hug me Jamie! And by the way, I don't find you as greasy as him! Just a bit creepy-" Lily had teased before being interrupted by her friend.  
"CREEPY? You think of me as creepy... I'll show you who's creepy!" James laughed, grabbing Lily and blowing a raspberry on her tummy. It was ticklish and make her squirm. Soon he'd stopped, and sat next to his giggling friend on the floor. "I love you Lily. You're an amazing friend!"  
"You too Jamie. Although never do that again.  
These moments had only ever made their friendship stronger_.

Even though Lily found Lola a very nice girl, she found herself unsure of the other girls in the room. They all really appeared nice to her, smiling and grinning – it just seemed like too much. They seemed fake and it scared her, yet as she headed to her first lesson she couldn't help but notice that James was preoccupied with Sirius, Peter and Remus. Maybe she was actually equally as fake to James's new friends? That made her just as bad in her opinion, so taking on the same resolve as before, Lily took a deep breath and prepared for the lesson. _Potions. Maybe she could whip up a potion to tell James how she really felt... so alone. With the one person she believed she could never feel alone by. Yet she did._

**It's not as long as I would of hoped, but should have the new chapter up by tomorrow or Thursday at the latest! Sorry if it's going a bit slow, pace will quicken up a lot more in next few chapters. Sorry this edit is just to basically say that I've been ill from school and unable to write this chapter, but will definitely have it up by ****Wednesday ****with ****double ****the amount of words of this chapter to make up for it! Please forgive me! x**


	8. Forming a Friendship

**Yeah… it's late. Sorry guys: P I've very ashamed: p I've been ill, and yeah. Just not felt like updating, hope you guys can forgive me with this chapter as it is fairly long. Was going to double the amount of words of the last chapter but felt like the chapter was just too much of a filler then, and I wanted you to enjoy it all! Hopefully you do like this chapter though! Big thanks to Ivy000, and QueenElizabeth3andCourtJeste r, Kerd151, Chloe the hybrid and a 'guest' who also happens to be one of my crazy friends J Will update as often as I can now, probably at some point from a ****Friday – Sunday!**

**_Chapter 8: Forming a Friendship_**

Mischief and mayhem is something that had been caused for many years at Hogwarts. Especially in Potions. The main reason for this is probably because how easy it is to slip something unnoticed into the potion. Well... not noticed until the side effects become very obvious. Lily had been friends with James for so very long, and his pranks and schemes had very quickly started rubbing off on her. Of course James had got told off for this too by his parents. The friendship between Lily and James had brought a close friendship between each of their parents also. Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter had been very cautious to begin with, hiding their magical life away from the Evans family. Until Lily's 11th birthday when they could finally reveal themselves. It had been brilliant to say the least, as the Potter's could finally ask the Evans's about muggle inventions without sounding like an idiot. The smile on Mr. Potter's face as Lily's father taught him all he needed to know to drive a car. As a driving instructor he gave Mr. Potter lessons, while Lily's father was taught how the game of quiddich worked by Mr. Potter. The friendship had brought both families close together, and they all felt like together they made one big happy family. A family Lily thought nobody else could join, and anyone else that tried to come into the circle of friendship felt like an intruder to her. Potions had seemed to be the breaking point for young Lily…

Lily felt upset when James had sat next to his new friends rather than her, so sitting next to Lola she hid her disappointed face. The class had been given the basic details on how to make a potion from Professor Slughorn. Lily had previously learnt from James that Horace Slughorn was head of house for Slytherin. The house James told her was full of very mean people, and this had been confirmed for her when Snape and Bellatrix had got into Slytherin. Slughorn seemed to be a good wizard and seemed to have taken a liking to Lily. Smiling at her as he introduced a new potion to them all which was a forgetfulness potion. Lily grinned as she turned around and looked at James during this speech. James had always told Lily she was too forgetful and would forget her head if it wasn't screwed on. Lily had sighed at him and told him that he was sharing mum sayings and he was turning old before his age. James had just chuckled at her and laughed, but it was so true that Lily often forgot her way.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_Lily felt the excitement run through her body as she prepared for her best friend James's seventh birthday. She hadn't told anyone of her plans, but had decided to throw a mini birthday surprise for him. Just the pair of them, in her little playroom at her house. Lily had made drawings of the both of them which she had stuck all over the walls with a glue stick she had found, she had created James a brilliant birthday card with some papers she had found in her dad's briefcase, and had took a cake out of the draw in the kitchen. With everything set up in the playroom she had really looked forward to showing Jamie how much she cared about him. Taking a big breath she took her mother's mobile and rang James's parents. Mrs Potter came to the phone. _**

**_"Hello Daisy?" _**

**_"It's Lily, Mrs Potter. Mummy says Jamie can come round. Could you send him here?" _**

**_"Sure little one. That's fine, he'll walk round… it's only around the corner. Thanks Lil." _**

**_The time Lily had to wait for James felt like years when in fact it had only been a couple of minutes. As he arrived at the door, Lily pulled him inside and shut the door quickly. _**

**_"Come on Jamie, into my playroom… Mummy and Daddy are doing work in the garden so they won't hear us." _**

**_"Oh ok, are we going to play witches and wizards again?" James asked, confused from his friends behaviour. As James had entered the room and noticed the drawings saying happy birthday he felt bad as he snickered at his friend. _**

**_"Don't you like it James! Cause it took a lot of effort you know! I did It all by myself and you're laughing at me!" Lily yelled at him, as she hit him softly on the shoulder. _**

**_"It's not my birthday today Lily… It is the 27_****_th_****_ but of March not February Lily!" James laughed, but hugged her still. "That doesn't mean I don't love it though Lily, and I love you too. You're my best friend for life! So forgetful though Lily, you'd lose your head if it wasn't screwed on." _**

**_"Jamie stop saying stuff my mum says. Are you sure it isn't your birthday because your acting like an old man!" Lily laughed as James helped himself to cake…_**

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Lily had got into so much trouble for sticking the pictures to the wall, taking the cake and using the papers in her father's briefcase for arts and crafts. Her mother and father had yelled at her and make her cry. James had glared at them both and told them how Lily had done a good thing for him, and if she got into trouble he should of got into trouble too. Cause Lily had gone to trouble for him – literally. Lily felt those times slip away from her though, and as she turned back to face the board her face slipped back to sadness. She saw one of James's new friends Remus Lupin observe her emotions, and Lily quickly flashed him a smile. It would be either a smile or a frown. As Lily worked with Lola on the potion she sighed, and noticed another potion called a **_love potion. _**Of course she didn't want James to love her like **_that _**but at least he would stop hanging around with his new friends and have eyes only for **_her. _**

"Lola, please just listen to me. I know you're one to break the rules, I can tell. Please just help me make this potion. I'll explain later, I know it looks hard to make but-"Lily said panicking about Lola's reaction.  
"Chill Lil. Ha that rhymed. I'll do whatever really. Well not whatever but I'll happily help you out. Ok we need to sneak the different ingredients off the shelves and slip it to your messy haired friend. It says here that the potion causes the drinker to become infatuated with the giver of the potion. You sure you want this?" Lola asked with concern, Lily nodded quickly and decided to quickly grab the ingredients while Slughorn helped some of the others with their potions.** Amortentia **seemed to be the best potion on the list. Following the instructions the pair made the potion as they worked together on it. It soon smelled like James to Lily, like James's aftershave. She was about to pour it into a bottle when Slughorn appeared confused in front of them.

"Lily, Lola why are you making a love potion? It's the wrong potion!" Slughorn asked them confused.  
"Sorry, I had the wrong page open!" Lola sighed dramatically, winking at Lily. Something Remus didn't miss.

"Well I think it's amazing! Such an advanced potion. Well done girls, 20 points to Gryffindor."

Lily sighed as Slughorn took the potion away, as the lesson had already finished. About to leave the room, she felt herself come to a halt. The classroom empty but a few boys. Remus, Peter and Sirius.

"Lily, I noticed you were about to pour that liquid into a bottle. Was it for James, be honest. Do you love him?" Sirius asked.

"You looked upset too, you know… when James didn't sit next to you in Potions." Remus added softly, as he rubbed her bad comfortingly.

"You seemed off with us on the train too." Peter added.

"It's not that guys! You have it wrong if you think I love James as anything other than a friend. The reason I was about to bottle the potion was because I was going to slip it James. Not because I loved him, but I think if he only had eyes for me – he wouldn't leave me. I know it sounds selfish but he's the only friend I've ever had besides Lola. I thought when he met you guys that he would leave me!" Lily sighed, spilling her guts to the guys.

"Lily, you can add us to your list of crazy mates. We like James but we like you too! I can give you hair tips, and teach you how to get your hair as shiny as mine is! We're not trying to take him off you… promise." Sirius told her sincerely.

"Yeah, you're a nice girl Lily." Remus told her, with Peter nodding and following the same opinions as the other two.

"Friends then?" Lily asked unsurely.

"Of course little one. Fancy a piggyback?" Sirius asked, as he pulled her onto his back without a response and carrying her to next lesson. Sirius just seemed like a lot of fun to Lily, slightly mad and a little bit of a charmer. While Remus seemed to be a great lad, who seemed to be able to recognise when someone felt sad or upset. He just seemed to care, and that made Lily smile. She wasn't too sure about Peter though. He seemed a little bit more like a follower of the crowd, and maybe seemed to fit into the fake friend's category. Something Lily spent all her time worrying about. **Don't fear the enemy that attacks you, but the fake friend that hugs you… **

Lily finally felt happy… she had made four new friends in the process of the day (if you count Peter still), and she finally felt like she wouldn't lose her best friend James. He would be there for her forever. She knew that because as James always said to her was that 'a ring is a circle that has no end, that's how long I'll be your friend.'

**I don't own the quote btw, I found it online. Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter either. Any ideas what you guys want in the next chapter? What do you think of this chapter, I wasn't sure how to start the friendship tbh! Hope to have next chapter with more Lily/James interaction! Xx **


	9. The Start Of A Drama

**Hey guys, I am so so sorry for the late update, you're all such amazing people and I am so not after this, so I promise I will update AGAIN this week to make up for me being soo not cool! Sorry I've been stressing with the last few months of school and everything got on top of me! Thanks to : Ivy000, and QueenElizabeth3andCourtJeste r, Kerd151, Chloe the hybrid and my strange friends from school who kept logging on the computers to moan at my lateness! Of course thanks to those who have followed, & viewed this story and now the story has 2,136 views! This is EPIC! Btw the sand story actually happened in my house with me and my sister! **

**Chapter 9: The Start Of A Drama**

One a close friendship is formed it is incredibly hard to break. All deeply care for each other and will do whatever they can for each other. Lily had found out so many good things about Sirius and Remus, and although still unsure of her feelings and attitude towards Peter, she still regarded him with kindness. Peter had however shown glimpses of goodness, although she couldn't help but feel on guard when around him. Lily knew a good guy when she saw one; James had been living proof of this. He'd always been there for her and held her hand. She'd remembered all the times he'd tried to shield her away from the trouble they'd cause together, even if it meant taking her half of the blame along with his own and therefore double the punishment, even though Lily wouldn't accept that! Like the time James had visited Lily's house and had been enraptured in the turtle shaped sandpit in the Evans's garden. Lily had showed him how like the beach they first met on; you could make sandcastles and take part in other fun activities. It had started to rain, and James had been upset that they couldn't play in the sandpit outside any longer. Lily of course had hated to see her best friend upset and quickly decided they should take the fun inside. Lily and James had run through the rain before it began to pour heavily, carrying small piles of sand with them. Without the knowledge of Lily's parents, they had placed little piles of sand all around the room along the skirting boards. They had then covered the turtle sandpit up and began to play with the sand indoors. Lily had been very proud of their idea, and smiled as she saw the pure look of happiness on James's face.

"James, do you like the sand?" Lily had asked, smiling at her giggling friend.

"Yes Lil, it reminds me of the time we met each other!" James laughed, as he picked some sand up and chucked it in the air.

Of course some time later Mrs Evans had walked into the living room where the troublesome twosome was playing with the sand. She had not been as amused as Lily and James had been.

"What the hell are you pair doing? Mr Evans likes a tidy house Lil, he's going to flip! You pair are in trouble, Lily especially. I bet this was your idea madam, and you are not allowed to see James for a week after this incident!" Mrs Evans yelled, making Lily cry. James had gave her a small hug to cheer her up, as Mrs Evans can back in with a device James had never seen before – a hoover. She had frantically plugged the hoover in and then started to hoover up the sand. Of course at this point Mrs Evans hadn't really thought of anything other than getting rid of the sand on her fuchsia carpet, and had nearly thrown a fit when the hoover had broken on her. Mr Evans had been annoyed with everyone when he had got home late from work, and had extended the time that Lily had to spend away from James after school hours to two weeks. James had defended Lily yet again, but Lily had shaken him off and took the blame for herself. They hated their time away from each other, but all these little things had only made their friendship stronger…

_Once a potion has been brewed and bottled it is ready for use. Although Professor Slughorn had taken away the potion young Lily and Lola had created, it was still in his potions cupboard and still ready for use. Being head of Slytherin house, the little snakes had easy access to his potions cupboard, and one crafty hand had soon taken it, and used it to turn the tables in favour of himself…_

Lily awoke in the morning by finding an energetic Lola bouncing on her bed.  
"Come on Lily, rise and shine. It's morning time! The early bird catches the worm!" Lola sang, being a half blood she knew of a few muggle phrases. Lily as per usual had her smart answers to these phrases, after all Lily was indeed a smart girl.

"As if the worm is even out of the ground at that time in the morning. The bird will be wasting it's time, and I will be wasting my time waking up right now. My breakfast isn't going to be ready for another half an hour is it?" Lily said moaning, and trying to argue her point.

"No, but think about it Lily. We need to look fabulous while we are here. We need to look perfect from first year to last year." Lola exclaimed, grabbing the poor girl's arms and dragging her out of her cosy silk bed. Lola like Lily was an incredibly clever girl, although focused her intelligence on makeup and beauty charms. Lola had soon used a charm to put her hair into a messy bun, and had made Lily's frizzy hair into beautiful soft curls. After applying a little lip gloss and makeup the two girls made their way to breakfast. Lily still felt overwhelmed by the choice of breakfast, and started on her pumpkin juice… only it tasted strange… and as she looked around in confusion she spotted some eyes looking straight at her and then felt love muddle her brain. All of a sudden she couldn't think about what to have from the massive range of breakfast which consisted of either porridge, rolls, eggs and bacon, scrambled egg, buttered toast with or without jam, cornflakes and kippers. All she could think of the pair of black eyes that had been staring into hers. The eyes of Severus Snape.

Severus Snape had taken the potion from his head of house's potion cupboard. Of course he didn't want Lily to fall in love with him. _After all he didn't love her … right? _He just wanted her control, and then when she felt the love for him the potion created, she would forget about her little Gryffindor friends and instead help the Slytherins complete the needed tasks asked for by the Dark Lord himself. Lily had already created so many friendships with the people in her house that if he got Lily to do his biddings no one suspect him. The only problem was he needed to make sure no one knew of the potion he slipped her. So he brought in a true rat to help him… it wouldn't take much. Not much of a scare, just a little push in the right direction for a certain Mr Peter Pettigrew.

_**Peter Pettigrew… the rat that would cause much pain, deceive his friends and hurt them for his own personal gain. **_

_**Sorry this is really late, and I know it's short but I promise I will try and update from now on if possible. What do you think of this chapter? Will James, Sirius and Remus uncover the truth? – thanks for all the support – liccklewritergirllyy xxx **_


	10. Chapter 10: Something's wrong

**_Chapter 10: Something's wrong. _**

**Ok please don't kill me! I officially can't keep a promise! I've got eight exams coming up these last few months so I probably won't be able to update for another month. I know I'm sad too! Although I really need to do my best at these last few months at school, because I don't think college will get easier somehow! But then again… no more maths then! Woop! Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and read this story! **

Seeing someone and really **_seeing _**one is a big difference. So Lily's change in character wouldn't be very obvious to Sirius who couldn't even notice something right in front of him. Except his hair… he liked to have a good appearance to keep his reputation of being a _real ladies man_. Although Lily had soon realised that Sirius wasn't just _smooth_ moves. He could of course be protective and get angry easily; he had as much fire in his belly as the rest of the Gryffindor's. He could be kind, and extremely funny. He'd make jokes at the Slytherin's, the other Gryffindor's, his friends but he'd also make jokes at himself. Not afraid to be the butt of his own jokes, to be laughed at. All he cared about was getting other people laughing, and making everyone smile. He'd take everything he got hit back with without getting upset, or annoyed. He had always found people like that hypocritical. James would notice any difference in Lily at all though, he had always done so. Although he didn't always understand why she acted a certain way, he always noticed. Like Lily's time at a muggle school when she was bullied, he noticed she seemed sad – but didn't understand why. The recent change in Lily after Snape's meddling would be hard to for him to figure out – but he would.

They'd also been in a change in Peter Pettigrew. He seemed jumpy, flinching every time someone appeared beside him without warning. Sirius had noticed this only found it absolutely hilarious. While the guys were waiting in the common room for Lily just before breakfast, and just before the _incident, _Peter had been acting very oddly. Every time Lily was mentioned, this was a lot with James around (who always spoke very proudly of his best friend) Peter would look alarmed and shifty. His friends mistook this look, and Sirius had soon come up with a reason why he acted this way…

"Peter, do you have a thing for Lily? You seem to have this look in your eyes every time we mention her name… and you're very jumpy. Are you worried James is going beat you up if you tell him? I know he's a protective fool, but if you admit it now, it will cool down after a while. While he's really angry, me, you and Remus could fight him off. After all, I am _muscle man!" _Sirius rambled on, while James got redder, redder and redder.

"No Peter! You've not known her long enough. Besides no offence or anything, but you couldn't protect her. You wouldn't hurt a fly…"

"JAMES! I don't like Lily-"Peter had started, just as Lily appeared by the stairs.

"Gee, thanks Peter." Lily replied dryly, as she walked up to James and unclenched his fists.

"Lily, you've got it wrong. He meant as a friend. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm really sorry…" _Peter had said with much definition. He meant as more of in a wayof what he had later done.

**_*Lily still felt overwhelmed by the choice of breakfast, and started on her pumpkin juice… only it tasted strange… and then she spotted some eyes looking straight at her and then felt love muddle her brain. All she could think of the pair of black eyes that had been staring into hers. The eyes of Severus Snape.*_**

One minute James had been laughing at the look in Lily's eyes when she had spotted the tasty range of food on the table, and then the look in her eyes had quickly changed into confusion, then lust and then love. This made James look in the same direction – the same direction as Severus Snape. He already felt hate for Snape, the guy had greasy hair and had always gave him the creeps. He always upset his Lily, and always had been a bully. So why was Lily looking at him like that, looking at him with love filled eyes?

"Lily, why are you looking at Snape like that?" James asked Lily hesitantly, as he shared a look with an observant Remus – who always seemed to notice everything.

"With what? Love? I love him James." Lily drooled, sharing a wink with Sirius – who winked back!

_Sirius spit out his pumpkin juice, spraying it all over a quiet Peter. He quickly announced he needed to get changed, ignoring Remus's shouts of "Magic Peter, you could use magic!" Peter just wanted to get away…_

"Love?" James asked in a state of utter confusion, his eyes bugging out as he shook Lily a little.

"Yes love James. Love is a beautiful and powerful emotion. When you're in love, you always want to be with the other person, and when you're not, you're always thinking about them. Without them you feel like something is missing. That's my little Sev."

"Little Sev?" James spluttered.

"Lily did you just do that? Are you alright?" Remus asked, with a look of concern in his eyes. He knew that something was wrong; Remus always noticed things like this.

"I'm fine. In fact I'm more than fine. I'M IN LOVE!" Lily shrieked, causing everyone to look at her after the outburst.

"I mean you were all like. Oh, I'm in Lily. I'm sooo in lovveee. My little grease ball, gorgeously slimy sleaze ball lover is the sexy _Snivelous!_ I mean come on Lily; he's a right sleaze bag!" Sirius retold his own 'version' of events, in order to either wind everyone up, or to get a kick out of it. Although in his own eyes he was very concerned, concerned for Lily's sanity and his own. The three boys watched in wonder as Lily walked towards the _'love of her life.'_

James, Remus and Sirius had managed to sneak into the Slytherin's common room quickly heading in after Snape. They managed this using James's invisibility cloak. They needed to know what Snape had done to Lily, who had spent the entire day following him around like a lost puppy. Although Remus wasn't happy with the 'lack of space' and being stuck in a confined space with his 'mad friends'. They had overheard a conversation between Snape, Malfoy and Bellatrix Black. They had been hissing at each other, while Snape kept talking about some powerful 'control' he had over a 'stupid little Gryffindor puppet.' Soon he kept talking about angry red hair, and tasks he would get her to complete. How to test out this control, they would get her to steal some important files off Dumbledore. Files all about the different students in the school, so they could mark out all of the muggle borns. Remus had gasped quietly and whispered to his oblivious friends, "This is what Snape has done to Lily. He's gave something to her, we just need to listen on to find out what he's given her. He is using his control to do evil bidding… I'm sure of it. The Dark Lord is nothing at the moment, but he will gain control, we just need to limit the damage." Soon they heard it. The thing that made James's blood boil.

"_To think a little filthy mudblood is in love with you Severus. Someone as talented and as good looking as you. She's nothing compared to you. Nothing." _Bellatrix had delivered a blow to James, who felt like coming from beneath the cloak and knocking them all out. Remus had to reprimand both James and Sirius, the only rational one in the group.

"Don't be stupid. It's alright; we can't get caught in here. All we need to do is go to Dumbledore, he'll have some antidote to the potion, and then we can give it to Lily and stop all this. Alright guys?" Remus muttered, and Sirius and James quickly nodded.

After managing to escape from the Snake's common room, they boys quickly went to find Lily, who was lying flat on the Gryffindor's sofa, writing out a love letter to 'Sev'. The boys, minus Peter who seemed to have scarpered _hours_ ago, lifted Lily off the sofa and dragged her towards Dumbledore's office. After guessing the password to the office which was 'lemon drops', they dragged Lily into the office to Dumbledore who gave Lily the antidote to the potion without a word. Afterwards he gave Lily a funny look, and told her to "look out for herself."

This had truly creped Lily out, and after discovering what Severus had about to have used for, she shook violently with rage. Although the boys had calmed her down and told her how they would always before there for her. She knew they told nothing but the truth, and this made her slightly more optimistic for the future that once seemed covered beneath the gloom.

**I'm a little bit worried about this chapter. What do you guys think? Thanks so much to everyone who has supported me with the story, and thanks for waiting out for me after such a long period of time without an update! Sorry, and I hope you can stick with me until my exams are over at the end of June. I will try and update whenever I can though, because I am determined to carry on with this story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets

**Hi guys! Sorry if I haven't been able to reply to your messages until now! I've been busy with my exams… The good news is that… my last exam was last Tuesday! So that means regular updates, most likely on a Friday or a Saturday afternoon. Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter, had a holiday and also it took me a while to get back into this. I really appreciate your reviews and you guys sticking with me throughout my lack of writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Chapter 11: Secrets**

Lily felt so much more vulnerable after the incident, and of course 'her guys' understood this. Everywhere she seemed to go, one of them would ...happen to pop along with her. Most people would find that irritating but Lily just found it heart-warming that they cared so much. Lily just felt warmth flowing from her friendship… something she hadn't felt in a long while. James … he was a different matter. He'd always been there for her whenever she needed him, and that meant so much to her. The boys did feel very protective towards her, and would pack a punch or a mean spell if anyone so much as hurt a hair on her red head. She felt she could never repay him for doing such a thing. Lola also seemed to be even more of a fiery friend than usual, her confidence making up for any lack of Lily's.

A while after the incidient, Remus had started to become suspicious to the others. He seemed to disappear once a month without a valid reason as to why. Lily had often worried about the boy, and had always insisted that she were there for him. Remus had just smiled at her and told her what an amazing friend she was. Lily couldn't help but think he was avoiding the situation. However Lily just took a back seat to this information she had acquired, and decided to wait for him to come to her. She didn't want to be considered annoying or intruding – she had finally gained friends and she didn't want to lose any of them. Besides recently Lily had gained problems of her own. She'd been receiving horrible messages from someone. She didn't know who… but someone seemed to want to her hurt her. Lily wasn't too shocked by this. She'd been a victim of bullying for most of her life – so it didn't really bother her. What bothered her was the fact that she didn't know who was behind the hate mail. She was scared not only for herself… but her friends. She couldn't let anyone hurt them, but she soon became slightly worried that Remus was being brought into her situation. However Lily decided to keep the rest of her friends out of it… she could get to the bottom of this herself.

Lily didn't count on one thing though… **_friends often make themselves involved! _**Particularly Lola, who fancied herself a secret detective. She'd sneak around after Lily, her nose in a book Lily had just read and constantly tracing Lily's steps. With her fun loving, bubbly personality she could find out information off others using her persuasive skills. She'd gain a lot of attention during her exploring from the boys, and let's just say that Sirius had been looking very closely at Lola lately! He liked her bold as brass attitude as it matched his. She also would die defending her friends as would Sirius. Even at eleven they knew about the prejudices in the world and they would always be there for their friends. As all of the boys sat together on the sofa in the common room, Sirius watched Lola tapping her fingers off the wall in concentration as she tried to figure out Lily's troubles. He so wanted to go up to her and tap her on the back. He just wanted to ask if she was alright. He didn't have to though, because she came to him. Approaching the guys in order to continue the investigation for her friend and to find some answers.

"Lads. Have you noticed anything odd with Lily lately?" Lola asked, as she approached the good looking lads.

"She's acting a bit shifty." James mumbled, worried that Lola had also noticed something.

"I have a theory." Lola announced proudly, chucking her bottom onto the sofa.

"Which is? Who are you detective clue-so?" Sirius asked cheekily.

"Well... Maybe I am! I think... That Lily has a crush. A real one this time. Not a slimy Slytherin! She has a crush on Remus! She's always watching him! Then again, she seems to be constantly looking at the door. My guess is that she's hoping he'll walk in, and kiss..."

"Woah! Woah! Hold on a minute! Lily doesn't fancy Remus!" James spluttered, giving Remus the evils.

"I agree." Remus mumbled, and then walked off.

"James! You've made it sound like no one would ever fancy Remus!" Lola yelled, hitting James over the head with a newspaper.

"I'm just saying… Lily shouldn't be crushing on guys at the moment! His reaction more says that he likes her too, and wishes to avoid the subject."

"Stop accusing people. You accused me of liking Lily before." Peter squeaked as everyone looked at him.  
"That's true. I guess it must be something else that's making Lily act strangely." Sirius pondered.

"We just need to work it out…" Lola sighed, abruptly leaving the room with Sirius quickly following after her.

Remus felt terrified at the thought of his secret getting out. He didn't want his friend to know about him being a werewolf. They'd treat him differently, they'd hurt his feelings and then once again he would be lonely. He knew that Lily was on to him, and he didn't know how to get her off the scent. He just didn't understand that his friends would still care or that Lily had deeper problems then just his own… She didn't know how to make sure her friends were all alright, without revealing her troubles. She didn't know who to confide in, she didn't know if it would make the situation worse. So she decided to leave it. Keep her fingers crossed for now and hope for the best.

The night of the full moon… Remus always hated it. As he headed to meet Madam Pompfrey in the hospital wing he felt like something was following him. He could hear the treading of feet on the marble ground behind him. He didn't like it, but he didn't know how to react. He was feeling ill, and he couldn't fight off an attacker. So as he glanced around quickly he made a bee line for the hospital wing. He was about to walk up to shadow of Madam Pomfrey in front of him, when he saw a new figure sweep past him. The figure started to attack her with an object that he couldn't quite make out. Remus quickly turned on the light and started yelling "STOP!" at the figure rather loudly. He soon discovered the figure to be a girl. Lily. Lily Evans… She abruptly stopped hitting Madam Pomfrey on the head as soon as she realised who it was.

"Lily? Why are you attacking me?" Madam Promfrey asked in a rather shocked and offended voice.  
"I thought y..you were someone att..tac..cking Remus! I know it's the hospital wing… but I thought you were the one behind the messages." Lily stuttered, collapsing into tears on the ground. Remus quickly put him arms around the thin girl, despite his tired state.

"Lily, you need to explain and quickly. I don't have much time to talk." Remus told Lily, while soothingly rubbing her back as a way of comforting her.

"I've been receiving hate mail from someone, telling me I'm a worthless mudblood. I thought they were trying to hurt me by getting to you. You were acting so strange. Oh Remus, I thought they'd hu..urt you." Lily sobbed, grabbing onto him and pulling him close.

"No Lily. I promise I'm alright. Well I'm not… but Lily. Oh, please don't hate me when I tell you this. I'm a werewolf. I've been acting strange lately because I have to sneak off once a month. So I don't hurt anyone. Lily… I promise I'd never hurt anybody. Promise-"

"Remus, shut up. I'm your friend. I'd never judge you. I thought you'd been hurt because of me. I don't like the thought of you having to suffer at all though. I'm guessing you have to go now then? Where will you go?" Lily whispered, hugging him tightly.

"I go to the Whomping Willow. It's safe there. Look Lily, I have to go… but I need you to go back to the dorm. We need to go to Dumbledore tomorrow though. We'll keep you safe Lily, we'll always keep you safe." Remus whispered back, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"You too Remus, we'll find a way to dull the suffering you have to struggle through. Goodnight Remus, and good luck."

Lily walked into the distance, and back to her dorm. Bursting into tears as soon as she entered the common room. She thought he'd been hurt because of her, although she was relieved to initially see him safe. She knew he was still hurting, and he still wasn't safe. A werewolf, but still the same scared and kind hearted boy on the inside.

_When it hurts to look behind you, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there._

**Sorry it's still quite a short chapter, but I wanted to post something! Sorry for keep you guys waiting for so long! **


End file.
